saint génésis
by Sabaku-no-Yokho
Summary: go et c'est partit pour une nouvelle suite!


La guerre contre Hadès prit fin par la mort de celui-ci, ou plutôt par la mort de son corps originel. Athéna regarda le chevalier Pégase, mort lui aussi, puis ses quatre autres chevaliers dévoués. Tous portaient la marque dure de la guerre. Des blessures sanguinolentes et le moral très bas à cause des différents combats qu'ils avaient dus menés d'affilés. Elle agrandit son cosmos à son paroxysme et se téléporta avec ses chevaliers pour quitter ce monde qui se détruisait.

Le Sanctuaire. Les Saints de bronze restants, ainsi que Marine et Shina, regardaient le soleil qui se levait de nouveau. Les saints et Athéna ont gagné la guerre, mais à quel prix ? Ils levaient tous la tête, écoutant leur instinct. Un saint d'or tomba du ciel, suivit d'un autre. Shaka et Mû ! Kiki, disciple du chevalier du Bélier, courut vers son maître pour lui demander des nouvelles des saints de bronze. Les deux chevaliers d'or détournèrent la tête pour éviter de dire la terrible vérité. Une explosion retentit dans la salle du grand pope. Tous se précipitèrent pour vérifier si il ne se pourrait pas être de nouveaux ennemis. Jabu reconnu en premier l'aura d'Athéna et de Hyoga, Shyriu, Ikki et Shun. Mais pas de Seiya. Quand tous arrivèrent là où se trouvèrent les rescapés, ils virent leurs états et se dépêchèrent de les soigner.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Shun et Saori qui guérir les plus vite. Tout le monde regardèrent étonné le chevalier Andromède. Celui-ci leur avait caché quelque chose, mais quoi ? Shun se retira loin des autres pour méditer. Une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête, la voix de la seule personne qu'il détestait, Hadès. Celui-ci est revenu dans le chevalier, mais étant affaibli, n'avait put prendre le contrôle. « Alors, tu es étonné, Andromède ou je devrais dire Hadès ?

Sh Pourquoi me harcèles-tu ? Occupe-toi donc de ton Enfer. Et pourquoi tu es revenu en moi ?

Ha Vu que tu étais mon dernier corps et que je suis très affaibli, j'ai été tout de suite attiré.

Sh Et tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?

Ha Exact, et plus. C'est même la première fois que je vois une telle situation.

Sh Que veux tu dire par là ?

Ha Tu déteste la guerre tout comme ta déesse, mais ton potentiel peut te permettre de rivaliser avec Zeus lui-même ou de vaincre d'autres dieux majeurs. En clair, tu sers un être qui est plus faible que toi.

Sh Mais c'est vers elle que va toute ma fidélité et je sers sa cause…

Ha(coupant) Mais pas elle. Et regarde toi. Tu as acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs en accueillant mon esprit temporairement. Tu les as copiés pour les intégrés aux tiens, déjà nombreux.

Sh Tu ne me laisse donc pas le choix.

Ha Non.

Sh Je préviendrait Athéna quand tout les autres seront remis et qu'il y aura une défense digne de nom.

Ha Tu craint que cela n'arrive trop vite ?

Sh Il n'y a presque plus de chevalier pour protéger le sanctuaire.

Ha Si tu me laissais ton corps une heure ou deux, cela sera vite réparé.

Sh Comme si j'allais te faire confiance.

Ha On a un ennemi commun dans cette guerre et mes Spectres ne sont plus. Et de toute façon, je ne tiendrais pas plus que le temps dont je t'ai indiqué. Tu as érigé une excellente barrière mentale qui se renforce avec le temps.

Sh Et alors ?

Ha Je ne pourrais que te parler ou au pire, nos deux âmes fusionneront. » Soudain, un bourdonnement se fit entendre dans les airs et une armure se matérialisa devant Shun. C'est la Kamuï d'Hadès. Elle se mit à rétrécir pour devenir une statuette. Shun la prit et la cacha dans les vêtements amples qu'il portait pour une fois. Il fallait qu'il la cache en un lieu que seule Athéna devait connaître.

Deux semaines plus tard après cet événement, les trois derniers chevaliers divins purent sortirent de l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Ils virent leur frère Shun demander une conversation en privée avec leur déesse, avec son armure et l'urne avec lui. Celle-ci accepta. Lorsque tous les autres furent sortit, elle fit : « Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander, chevalier d'Andromède ?

Sh Je voudrait vous montrer quelque chose princesse Athéna. (Il sortit la kamui de Hadès) IL est revenu dans mon corps, mais tellement faible que je l'empêche de s'en emparer. Je demande de me libérer de mon service pour que j'aille cacher cette armure et parcourir le monde pour retrouver les armures disparues et vous les renvoyés de façon indirecte.

At Tu demande beaucoup, mais tu as une idée derrière la tête. Si tu reprends ton gage, ton armure restera ici, car son rôle est de protéger son maître et sa déesse.

Sh Je le sais, mais cela vaux mieux. Ma faiblesse lors des combats est un handicap et il faut que je m'entraîne pour combler ces lacunes.

At Je te comprends. Chevalier, tu perds ton titre de protecteur et de chevalier divin. Laisse ton armure ici et quitte ces lieux dans l'heure qui suit. Tu n'existes plus. En mon nom et pouvoir, tu es destitué, disparaît.

Sh Une dernière faveur, ne dîtes rien à mes frères de ce qui c'est passé. Ils ne comprendront pas.

At Je compatit. (Alors que Shun partait) Que comptes-tu faire ?

Sh Ecouter la plus belle musique qui me permit de me relever à chaque fois, Athéna. » Il quitta définitivement la pièce, laissant son armure derrière lui. Mais deux chaînes jaillirent et lui saisirent les poignets. Athéna les rappela à l'ordre, seule la chaîne de défense obéit. Shun regarda la rebelle et accepta. La chaîne d'attaque quitta l'armure et rejoignit celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul et unique maître. Devant une telle fidélité, des larmes embuèrent la vue de Saori. Elle les ferma pour ne pas voir ce qui fut le chevalier le plus représentant d'elle-même quitter le Sanctuaire. Le grand guerrier au cœur d'or et préconisant la paix à la guerre était partit. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts et au regard mélancolique n'est plus à son service. Que faire pour que les autre ne l'apprennent point ?

Deux jours plus tard, un avion atterrit au Japon et Shun se rendit dans son ancien orphelinat. Des enfants riaient en jouant au football, sous la surveillance de Miho. Celle-ci aperçu un jeune homme au cheveux verts qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, elle se rapprocha et découvrit que c'était Shun. Que faisait-il ici, aussi loin de cette Saori ?

Chapitre 1 : « Réveil, complot, etc,… »

Une ombre progressa parmi les ombres d'une sombre forêt, elle arriva devant un château fort. Elle sourit et entra dans le repaire des berserkers.

June se releva difficilement, étant seulement un Chevalier de bronze, elle ne pouvait affronter la trentaine de guerriers recouvert d'étranges armures et utilisant leurs cosmos énergie à un niveau équivalant à un chevalier d'argent. Elle attrapa un adversaire avec son fouet l'attira vers elle d'un coup sec en concentra toutes ses forces dans son poing et frappa son adversaire qui s'écroula, mort. Ses adversaires la regardèrent, comment un vulgaire chevalier de bronze a-t-elle pu tuer un des leurs ? Ils se vengèrent et au moment où elle allait succomber d'un coup d'épée, l'un d'eux se mit dans la trajectoire et prit le coup destiné au chevalier du caméléon. Tous regardèrent ce qui avait évité la mort de cette dernière et virent une magnifique chaîne faite dans un matériau semblable à de l'or. Ressentant une aura habituelle mais d'une puissance quasi divine, June regarda au bout de la chaîne. Elle vit Shun, le regard voilé par ses cheveux flottants à cause de sa cosmos énergie. Il rappela la chaîne et se mit face aux guerriers pour protéger son amie. Les guerriers entendirent sa voix chargée de ceux qui connaissaient le saint d'Andromède d'une rage incommensurable. « Serviteurs d'Arès, êtres lâches et cupides qui méritent même pas la valeureuse appellation de guerriers. Vous osez défier Athéna par un de ses chevaliers qui se trouve sous ma protection. Vous souffrirez dans le royaume de mon autre Moi-même.

Un des guerriers Tu te pense assez puissant pour t'opposer à trente guerriers équivalent aux chevaliers d'argent, chevalier Andromède ? Tu n'es qu'un chevalier de bronze.

Sh A ce que je vois, Arès n'est pas au courant des derniers événements, tant mieux car il va s'en mordre les doigts.

? Que raconte tu ? Minable chevalier de bronze.

Sh (prenant la voix du dieu des enfers) Vous allez regretter de m'avoir insulter ! Chaîne nébulaire, dévoile à ses écervelés ta véritable puissance et envois-les dans mon royaume. Nebula Chain ! » Ce fut le début d'un carnage auquel même leur Dieu de la guerre, Arès, aurait été surclassé de loin. Une fois le combat à sens unique terminé, Shun en profita pour effacer la mémoire de June sur lui. Lorsque celle-ci se réveilla, elle ne vit aucune trace du combat ou de son mystérieux sauveur.

Héphaïstos sortit de sa forge, harassé. Une personne l'attendait. Il s'approcha en reconnaissant le cosmos de l'inconnu. « Hadès, je croyais que tu avais été tué par Athéna ?

Ha C'est dans le corps du plus puissant de ses chevaliers que je me suis réincarné… Tu devines donc pourquoi je suis ici.

He Tu veut que je répare ton armure ?

Ha Non, que tu demandes à regarder à quelle point tes créations ont évoluer et que tu t'occupe de l'une d'entre elles.

Hé Et quoi d'autre ?

Ha J'ai ramené le chevalier favori de ta sœur et rajoute le fait qu'elle est maintenant des chevaliers divins va mettre Héra très en colère, je plains ton père.

Hé Commencerais-tu à faire de l'humour Hadès, toi le dieu des morts ?

Ha Tu acceptes, oui ou non ?

Hé Voir ce que je considère comme mes enfants grandirent à ce point là m'honore et je compte bien les admirer. J'en profiterais pour tenter d'égaliser les cinq autres armures que j'ai fabriquées en même temps.

Ha Je te prépare le terrain, car je compte leur dire que ses dernières armures de libres sont réunies chez toi.

Hé Mais je n'en ai que cinq d'argent qu'elle m'avait confié.

Ha Je les ai ramenés ici.

Hé Encore un de tes plans tordus, mais j'accepte. Et quelle est cette fameuse armure ?

Ha Ta préférée, celle d'Andromède. »

« Que me vaut l'honneur de te recevoir en mon sanctuaire, mon très cher frère, créateur des armures sacrés. » demanda Athéna dans son temple. « Je suis venu te dire qu'une certaine personne est venu me remettre plusieurs de tes armures vacantes pour que je les répares et te les rendes, aussi je te demande d'accepter deux requêtes en échange.

At Lesquelles ?

Hé Observer les cinq armures divines et un peu de ton sang pour cinq autres armures de bronzes que je compte les mettre au même niveau.

At Il t'en a parlé, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Hé Pas lui, l'autre.

At Cela change tout. Et ça m'étonne entièrement venant de lui.

Hé Il a même rajouté une petite surprise. Mais pour cela il faut venir.

Shiryu De quoi parlez-vous ?

At Prévient Hyoga, Ikki, Ban, Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Jabu. Emportez vos armures dans vos urnes ainsi que celles de Pégase et d'Andromède.

Shi Bien, princesse. (Il part exécuter la demande de sa déesse.)

Hé (une fois que le chevalier du dragon soit partit) Une nouvelle guerre se prépare et cette fois elle va être rude.

At Qui donc ?

Hé Arès, Héra, et si elle fait ce que je pense, quelques uns des meilleurs guerriers de Zeus.

At Je ne comprendrait jamais ma belle-mère. Mais mon abruti de frère commence déjà à faire des siennes, il tente de détruire tout mes centre de formations et à chaque fois il y avait un de mes divins sur les lieux, excepté pour l'île d'Andromède. Le chevalier du Caméléon y était mais sa puissance est celle d'un bronze, mais un inconnu a surgit de nulle part et a exterminé tout les soldats d'Arès.

Hé Je le sais, petite sœur, mais je me demande comment notre abruti de frère a-t-il pu obtenir autant de soldats qui ont la puissance de tes chevaliers d'argents.

At Mais il ne paraît pas au courant de mon nouvel ordre de ma chevalerie. Cela me laisse un avantage par rapport à lui.

Hé Avec un total de cinq dieux mineurs, en comptant Niké et Diké, à ton service, cela te sera bénéfique.

At Mais je n'ai plus que deux chevaliers d'argent et deux d'or.

Hé J'ai eu du mal a récupérer les armures d'or, qui ne sont pas en très bon état, surtout celle de la Vierge, du Lion, de la Balance, du Verseau et du Sagittaire.

At Ces cinq-là sont venues aider mes fidèles chevaliers après la destruction du mur des lamentations et furent gravement endommagées par Thanatos.

Hé C'est exact et… » Le Dieu-Forgeron ne put terminé sa phrase, car de puissantes cosmos énergies sont apparu dans la salle du trône. Malgré cela elles ne semblaient pas hostiles, mais connus. Une brèche dimensionnelle apparue, onze chevaliers d'or et un Orphée de la Lyre en tombèrent sur le sol de marbre, le traversant et finirent dans l'ancienne piscine du grand Pope, bras et jambes mélangés dans ce groupe humain. Shaka, Mu, Shina et Marine arrivèrent en courant en sentant cette explosion d'énergie. Le chevalier de l'Aigle courut tout droit vers un Aolia sortant, épuisé, du groupe. Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra très fortement contre elle. Si Seiya était là, ses propres sarcasmes lui auraient fait mal par l'intermédiaire de son maître, pensa la déesse. Elle allait pleurer quand un autre Cosmos connu explosa attirant l'attention de tous, le cosmos de Pégase !

Etna, forge divine du Dieu des forgerons, treize chevaliers d'or, trois d'argent, cinq de bronzes et trois divins accompagnèrent la divine Athéna. En entrant dans le salon alors que Héphaïstos emmena les armures à son atelier avec un peu du sang de la Déesse de la guerre et de l'intelligence. Pendant ce temps un inconnu entra drapé d'une toge le recouvrant entièrement. Il murmura quelques mots à la princesse olympienne et sortit en sa compagnie. Une fois dans une pièce à part, la déesse aperçu quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Des cheveux marron aux yeux assortis, ce sourire narquois et ce regard rieur. Le chevalier divin de Pégase est revenu à la vie !

Bud d'Alcor, guerrier Divin de Zêta Prime, avança en direction du Palais d'Asgard. La princesse Hilda l'avait convoqué de toute urgence. Elle avait sentit une menace sur le pays du froid. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du trône, il vit les deux princesses dont il devait assurer la protection dans une mare de leur propre sang. Il se précipita et fut rassurer lorsqu'il vit qu'elles sont juste inconscientes. Une explosion retentit devant la Statue d'Odin. Bud se précipita dehors. Un guerrier tentait de voler l'armure du dieu asgardien, mais il est bloqué par un mur de force émit par celle-ci. Le guerrier divin se précipita sur l'intrus et cria : « Shadow Tiger Claw ! » L'attaque n'atteignit pas le voleur qui sauta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Bud sourcilla à peine en voyant que son ennemi avait esquivé son attaque. Depuis les chevaliers de bronze et cette étrange éclipse, il ne s'étonne de plus rien. Il fit : « Qui êtes vous donc pour osez vous en prendre à Asgard ?

? Un serviteur d'Arès. Demoniac Fury ! » L'attaque réduit la robe de Zêta Prime en poussière, envoyant Bud qui resta debout malgré tout jusqu'à l'autel d'Odin. Le berserker renouvela son offensive, mais l'amure de Tholl, sous forme de totem, s'interposa et sa poussière recouvrit le guerrier blessé. Le serviteur de la guerre recommença sept autres fois et toutes les robes des conquérants furent détruites, y compris celle du dieu Odin. Seul en resta Balmung dans la main de Bud. Il s'en aida pour se relever. Sa rage et son désir de sauver son pays fit grimper son cosmos par delà de son paroxysme et une nouvelle armure prit forme. Parmi le mélange de toutes les robes sacrés, seule l'épée divine resta inchangée. Atteignant le neuvième sens, Bud rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés quand il a augmenté son cosmos. Une nouvelle divinité est née. Bud d'Asgard ! Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit un doigt vers les pieds de son adversaire. « Gungnir's Spear. » dit le dieu. Un rayon jaillit, traça un cercle autour du berserker et une colonne s'éleva, l'envoyant bien haut dans le ciel. Une fois qu'il fut retombé agilement, malgré ses blessures, le serviteur d'Arès se mit en garde et retenta une nouvelle attaque. Bud se contenta de rengainer Balmung et de sortir une harpe, celle d'Eta. Il joua un début de requiem et son adversaire se retrouva paralysé dans les cordes, son attaque se retourna contre lui par le fait qu'il a attaqué une divinité. Une fois que le serviteur d'Arès fut bien mort, Bud se dépêcha de retourner auprès d'Hilda et de sa sœur pour les soigner. Cela fait, il se téléporta à l'entrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour la prévenir de la menace de plus en plus présente d'Arès.

Une fois que tous furent rentrés au Sanctuaire et prévenu, Athéna réfléchit quelques instant sur le fait qu'un Dieu comme Arès se mettait à réfléchir que maintenant, Nachi dit alors : « Est-il possible qu'il soit conseillé par Héra, sa mère ?

At Cela ne m'étonnerait guère. Et ça expliquerait le fait que mon frère soit plus stratège.

Geki Mais il n'y a pas un risque que des soldats de la reine des dieux viennent épauler dans l'ombre le dieu de la guerre cruelle ?

At C'est vrai, c'est un risque.

Dokho Il faut déjà se préparer à les recevoir. Et en tant que grand pope, les bronzes mineurs recevrons un enseignement des chevaliers d'or. Vu qu'ils sont frères avec les chevaliers divins, mon avis est qu'ils possèdent le même potentiel.

At C'est fort possible.

Do Bon, Aldébaran s'occupera de Géki, Deathmask de Nachi, Aolia de Ban, Milo de Jabu et Shura d'Ichi.

Les concernés Oui, grand Pope.

At (une fois que seuls elle et Dokho restèrent dans la pièce) Il y a un problème Dokho. En tant que grand Pope, tu ne peux rester chevalier, il faut que tu trouves un remplaçant.

Do Je suis au courant, mais qui ?

At J'ai eu une prémonition, il se trouvait au Japon, il a un regard particulier et vient par ici, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Do J'envoie Shiryu avec son armure et celle de la balance à sa rencontre. » Une fois que le maître des cinq pics eut donner ses ordres, son disciple obéit dans l'immédiat.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il suivit cette appel qu'il a ressenti depuis le Japon depuis cinq mois déjà. Il l'a ressentit la première fois lorsque son frère s'est fait téléporté hors du mont Fuji à sa place et cette énergie lui a permit de survivre à l'effondrement de la caverne. Il marchait en transportant dans son urne noire, l'armure des chevaliers reniés par Athéna. Il continua encore et encore, lorsqu'il ressentit une vibration d'un cosmos connu mais distant. C'est celle de Shiryu, il a donc survécut lui aussi et a énormément progressé pour dégager une telle puissance. Il se mit dans un coin en pleine campagne et augmenta lui aussi son cosmos pour se faire repérer. L'instant d'après, le chevalier divin du Dragon se tenait face à Sergueï, chevalier noir du Dragon. Avec le disciple du Grand Pope dans sa Kamuï doré se tenait une urne, dorée elle aussi, avec le symbole de la Balance sur la façade. Une vibration était émit par l'armure d'or en direction de l'ancien adversaire des bronzes. Le nouveau chevalier d'or est désigné.

« Un peu plus haut ta garde, Jabu. C'est qui ton maître qui t'a enseigné à te battre ?

Ja Haran, chevalier d'argent d'Equuleus.

Milo Celui qui est mort il y a maintenant cinq ans ?

Ja C'est bien celui-là. Il ne m'a appris qu'à utiliser le cosmos et l'Unicorn Galop avant de se faire tuer par le Saga de l'époque.

Mi Je présume que tu as développé d'autres arcanes ?

Ja Oui, mais je ne les jamais vraiment testé lors d'un combat.

Mi Essaye toujours.

Ja (tendant un doigt vers le chevalier du Scorpion) Light's Corn. » Un rayon fin en jaillit et se dirigea vers Milo qui tenta d'esquiver, mais l'attaque le suivit et le frappa sur un des points vitaux de son armure, la fissurant sur le coup. Le Chevalier du Scorpion ne comprit pas comment marchait le principe de l'attaque. Jabu lui dit qu'en esquivant, il a dévoilé un de ses points vitaux et l'attaque se dirige tout de suite vers cette ouverture. Le chevalier du Scorpion regarda le chevalier de bronze et le félicita.

Ban lança son attaque qui ressembla de plus en plus à celle d'Aolia. Ce qui fait que ça ressemble plus à un tissage qu'à un mur de Lumière. Quand le Lion d'or se lança à travers, il fut surpris de voir que les coups droits sont en réalité courbés. Ce qui fait qu'il s'est lancé dans la gueule du petit lion, pensa-t-il avant d'être envoyé à travers la salle, l'armure légèrement abîmée.

Geki affronta le grand Aldébaran pendant un duel musculaire. Le plus fort est celui qui fait plier l'autre. Pour l'instant, il y a égalité.

Combat de vitesse et d'agilité entre l'hydre et le capricorne. Egalité aussi.

« Thunder Wolf ! » Un éclair se dirigea vers Deathmask qui dut esquiver avant de crier : « Cancer Claw ! » Les deux attaquants se croisèrent, continuèrent dans leur élan et s'effondrèrent en même temps, les deux inconscients.

Shiryu se trouve à Rozan en train d'entraîner Sergueï, il commence déjà à maîtriser l'attaque favorite du précédent utilisateur de l'armure de la Balance, les cent dragons de Rozan. Lors d'un combat d'entraînement : « Dark Dragon's Claw !

Sh(parant) Tu n'es plus un chevalier noir, je te signale.

Sergueï(armant son bras gauche) Je te rappelle que je suis bidextre. Et la balance est synonyme d'équilibre, n'est-ce pas ? Light Dragon's Justice ! » Un Dragon blanc surgit du poing gauche et fonça droit vers le chevalier divin qui contra, mais fut quand même envoyé dans la célèbre cascade. Il en ressorti aisément et cria : « Rozan Sho Ryu Hâ ! » l'attaque fonça à la vitesse de la lumière vers l'apprenti de la balance qui esquiva à la même vitesse. Il a décroché le septième sens, le voici enfin devenu un chevalier d'or d'Athéna, pensa le chevalier du Dragon.

Quelque part en Grèce, sur le mont Olympe. Shun avança vers un passage dimensionnel, sa chaîne enroulé autour de l'épée d'Hadès et de son fourreau et une urne sacrée sur le dos.


End file.
